


I Wish I Knew How To Break The Spell

by krityan



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-13
Updated: 2010-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krityan/pseuds/krityan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet based on The duet Blaine and Kurt sing on the Glee Christmas album.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Knew How To Break The Spell

The sound of conversation had faded quickly, lost in the damp cold and the white-noise of endless Christmas specials quietly playing on. Kurt leaned back, resting against Blaine's shoulder. Having someone to _be_ with gave snow a completely different quality. It wasn't as sad, or as dark. There were fewer worries about the driveway in the morning, versus this indescribable comfort. Kurt was almost unsure what to do with the foreign sensation.

He really could describe it, if he stopped to try. Contentment. Intermixed with light regret, atop a layer of lingering, stabbing loneliness. Maybe it was closer to disappointment. He'd usually plugged Finn into these situations when he'd imagined them. It haunted his time with Blaine, a persistent phantom Kurt found himself welcoming too often.

Blaine started humming a Christmas carol, unidentifiable but not exactly tuneless. A content reflex as he dozed off in the warmth and dim light of the room. Kurt listened for a moment, then twisted around to wrap his arms around Blaine's arm. The humming paused a moment as Blaine turned and smiled, acknowledging and _appreciating_ the affection. Kurt had to force himself to accept that this wasn't going to be rejected, his life had been able to change this suddenly.

The song returned, stronger in melody now and easier to identify. Kurt couldn't resist singing along, although he was unsure he knew all the words. It wasn't his dream, but that wouldn't stop him from realizing it was good,  
"I really can't stay,"  
"But, baby, it's cold outside."  
And it wasn't that hard to let the harmonies blend into each other, drifting into the could-have-beens and wrapping the reality in.


End file.
